playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
PlayStation All-Stars (Series)
The PlayStation All-Stars series is a hypothetical series of platform fighting games released exclusively on PlayStation consoles. Instead of beginning with Battle Royale for the PlayStation 3 and Vita, it would have begun on the original PlayStation console. Games *''PlayStation All-Stars Clash'' (1998, PSOne) *''PlayStation All-Stars Rumble (2009, PS2/PSP) *''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale ''(2012, PS3/PSVita) *''PlayStation All-Stars Combat Arena ''(2015, PS4/PSVita) Gameplay ''PlayStation All-Stars Clash ''would play in a similar manner to ''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale, in which each character is given a unique moveset and pitted against each other in up to four-player battle royales. Unlike the real installment, however, Clash would be based around stamina and damage-based matches and each character would only get a single super move. Each stage would only represent a single IP or series. It would include a Free Battle mode, Arcade Mode, and Training Mode. Beginning with Rumble, the PlayStation All-Stars series would take a unique turn for the better. The combat would be upgraded to better match the unique fighting styles of each character, and would see its first handheld release. Each character would be given two unique super moves and the crossover of stages would be introduced. The modes on this game would include: Free Battle, Training, Arcade Mode, Multiplayer and online play, and Fierce Combat (a mode where you face each playable character, followed by the most powerful antagonist of each IP.) Battle Royale would be the third installment and include all the features of the actual game: Super-Based matches, each character gets three Super Moves, etc. However, new features not present in the real Battle Royale would also be implemented, such as: the return of Fierce Combat (now upgraded with more fierce boss characters). a new Synchronization system that pairs two All-Stars together as they combine their Supers into a powerful Fusion Attack, and the Classic Combat free DLC pack that would give veteran fighters their original movesets, as well as bring back characters that didn't return for Battle Royale. Combat Arena would be the fourth installment and sequel to Battle Royale. It would include an array of new modes, including Create-An-All-Star Mode, Story Mode: Multiversal Evolution, and other such modes. New features include fully animated 3D models in the character select screen, a new Vita-Styled menu screen, fully animated character themes (the characters will also move and speak about the the different modes), and moveset customization (allowing players to select alternative movesets for their characters, such as Cole, giving him the option of "Good", "Evil", "Vampire", "Kessler", or "Empire City" movelists). Other features to be announced. Characters The original roster was 12 characters (To compete with Smash Bros). The sequel (including veterans) has 22, and this version of Battle Royale would have 33. The roster size for Combat Arena is yet to be determined, but it would include all previous characters. ''PlayStation All-Stars Clash'' *Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) *Spyro the Dragon (Spyro) *Spike (Ape Escape) *Toro Inoue (Doku Demo Issyo) *Sir Daniel Fortesque (MediEvil) *Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal) *PaRappa (PaRappa the Rapper) *Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) *Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy) *Abe (OddWorld) *Pyramid Head (Silent Hill) *Gex (Gex) ''PlayStation All-Stars Rumble'' *Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) *Spyro the Dragon (Spyro) *Spike (Ape Escape) *Toro Inoue (Doku Demo Issyo) *Sir Daniel Fortesque (MediEvil) *Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal) *PaRappa (PaRappa the Rapper) *Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) *Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy) *Abe (OddWorld) *Pyramid Head (Silent Hill) *Gex (Gex) *Jak and Daxter (Jak and Daxter) *Ratchet & Clank (Ratchet & Clank) *Sly Cooper (Sly Cooper) *Kratos (God of War) *Colonel Radec (Killzone) *Sora (Kingdom Hearts) *Ico (Ico) *Wander (Shadow of the Colossus) *Rayne (BloodRayne) *Cole MacGrath (inFamous) ''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale'' *Avatar (PlayStation Home) *Cole MacGrath (inFamous) *Evil Cole MacGrath (inFamous) *Colonel Radec (Killzone) *Emmett Graves (Starhawk) *Ethan Mars (Heavy Rain) *Fat Princess (Fat Princess) *Isaac Clarke (Dead Space) *Jak and Daxter (Jak and Daxter) *Joel and Ellie (The Last of Us) *Kat and Dusty (Gravity Rush) *Kratos (God of War) *Nariko (Heavenly Sword) *Nathan Drake (Uncharted) *PaRappa (PaRappa the Rapper) *Ratchet & Clank (Ratchet & Clank) *Sir Daniel Fortesque (MediEvil) *Sackboy (LittleBigPlanet) *Spike (Ape Escape) *Sly Cooper (Sly Cooper) *Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal) *Toro Inoue (Doku Demo Issyo) *Big Daddy (BioShock) *Dante (Devil May Cry) *Heihachi Mishima (Tekken) *Raiden (Metal Gear) *Zeus (God of War) *Solid Snake (Metal Gear) *Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy) *Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) *Nightmare (Soul Calibur) *Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) *Alex Mercer Prototype ''PlayStation All-Stars Combat Arena'' *''(Includes all previous characters)'' *Knack (Knack) *Delsin Rowe (InFamous: Second Son) *Jodie Holmes (Beyond: Two Souls) *''TBA'' Trivia *Cole MacGrath would be added to Rumble to promote the release of inFamous, ''hench its "release" in 2009. He is essentially Neutral, although some of his attacks and one of his Supers lean toward the Evil Karma path, due to the popularity of Evil Cole at the time of ''inFamous. *''PlayStation All-Stars Clash would be re-released as a PSOne Classic for PS3 and PSP. *''PlayStation All-Stars Rumble would also be re-released as a PS2 Classic for PS3 and PSVita. Category:PlayStation 1 Series Category:PlayStation 2 Series Category:PlayStation 3 Series Category:PlayStation Portable Series Category:PlayStation Vita Series Category:PlayStation 4 Series Category:Spin-off Ideas